


The Inbox

by ama



Category: The Pacific (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Crossover, E-mail, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/ama
Summary: A day in the email inbox of Robert Leckie, White House correspondent.





	The Inbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/gifts).



> Written for the 2017-18 Pacific Secret Santa!

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:ccregg@whitehouse.gov) ccregg@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: request from your favorite reporter  
7:18

First of all, dear Robert, I wouldn’t even say you’re my favorite reporter at the Post, although you get points for audacity.

Second, I was kidding about that last part, audacity isn’t cute, do not attempt to charm me.

Third, for the last time, no, the White House will not revoke Webster’s pool credentials because you “don’t like his face,” and if you have an issue with his writing, I would refer you to the New York Times complaint section, not the WHITE HOUSE PRESS SECRETARY, WHO HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH HER TIME.

Fourth, this whole thread was off the record and if I see it in print, I will strangle you.

Lovingly,  
CJ

\--  
Press Secretary  
White House Office of Communications   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ wconley@corrigan.house.gov ](mailto:wconley@OFFICIAL.HOUSE.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: lunch  
8:48

canteen’s serving BBQ for lunch. come visit meeeeeeee.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ wconley@corrigan.house.gov  
](mailto:wconley@corrigan.house.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov  
Subject: Re: lunch  
8:50

I’m game! But it’d better be Carolina or Texas style. If it’s dry rub I’ll still come but I won’t be happy about it, that’s all I’m saying.

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General   
  


To:  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:02

Ugh, I wish :( Larson backed out of the clean energy incentives bill so it can’t come out of committee yet and Corrigan’s pissed. I’ll be stuck on the hill all day trying to sort it out.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:10

Did you really just forward that to a non-governmental email? Seriously?? lol.

P.S. I’m free at 12:30, Hoos! I’ve only got about half an hour, though; I need to check in with CJ before the afternoon briefing and her schedule is packed.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:14

Yes I did! We talk shit about the people we work with WAY too much to be sending mail from a governmental address that can be subpoenaed whenever. You should all switch.   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:19

too much work

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov .  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:30

Hey, speak for yourself, Runner. I don’t have anything to be ashamed about, unless you count my poor judgement in being friends with you rascals in the first place.

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:wright_e@washpost.com) wright_e@washpost.com  
Subject: re: healthcare vote draft  
9:39

Hey Bob,

Looks great, except for the third paragraph. While I appreciate the eloquence of the insult, I seem to remember we’ve already talked about not calling the Majority Leader a moron in print? Other than that, you’re good to go.

Evan

Evan Wright  
_ Politics Editor  
_ _ Washington Post _

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:41

You should switch emails more than anyone, WIL SMITH.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,   [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:45

hey, not my fault I’m the third william smith in the white house. I told them they should give me hsmith but they said noooo, gotta be the real name. oh well.

also if you’re worried about privacy you really shouldn’t be CC’ing a reporter on half the emails you send out, you know? (looking @ you leckie)

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
9:46

Well, fuck

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:jlyman@whitehouse.gov) jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: re: healthcare draft  
9:58

If you leave in the part where you call the majority leader a “moron of the first water, a classification which will cease to have meaning if his environmental policies ever become word of law, thereby corrupting our water supply and bringing plague unto the land” I will personally see to it that you get a government pension and 45 minutes on the record with the president.

Josh

 

(No he won’t - Donna)

_ Josh Lyman  
_ _ Deputy Chief of Staff  
_ __ Office of the President

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:lriggibasilone@defense.gov) lriggibasilone@defense.gov  
Subject: Profile  
10:18

Dear Bob,

I apologize for the delay, but I wanted to let you know that I finally got around to reading the profile you wrote on me. I thought the writing was excellent, and I promise I’m not just saying that because it was, on the whole, complimentary. The White House may occasionally bemoan the need for reporters, but the truth is that we all--and I, personally--do read the Post religiously, and you certainly lend it some flair.

My husband was very amused by your brief paragraph on him, by the way, and wanted me to let you know that he recognized instantly, from the way you described his hometown, that you must also be from New Jersey. I don’t know what that means, and my attempt to press for details only garnered a “It’s just a feeling, trust me.” I gather it was a compliment.

Anyway, thank you again and best of luck with the rest of your time covering the White House. I’m sure our paths will cross again.

Regards,  
Lena Riggi-Basilone

\------

Lena Riggi-Basilone  
Lt. General, USMC, retired  
Secretary of Defense  
Department of Defense   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:keller_v@ashpost.com) keller_v@washpost.com  
Subject: Question?  
10:34

Hi Bob!

I’m back in the States, in case you haven’t heard, although I hadn’t had a chance to swing by the office yet. I just called Toby Ziegler’s office to get a quote on the Paris embassy piece I’ve been working on, and while I was on the line, Bill told me to remind you you had a question for me? He said he didn’t know what it was, except that you keep forgetting to ask. Any ideas?

Hope everything’s going well with you!

Best,  
Vera

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FUCK YOU  
10:48

LANGUAGE!!! ;) ;) ;)

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
12:02

You guys are never going to believe this… I was just talking to a buddy of mine who works for Winters in the Senate, and guess who’s thinking of a presidential run? ANDY FUCKING HALDANE.

It’s early stages so far, but apparently he’s approached a couple of other senators, people he’s friends with, you know, not just Big Names in the party, asking what they think. His aide wants to put a poll in the field. I don’t know if it’s going anywhere, but god, a guy can dream, right?   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
12:32

DEAR GOD PLEASE YES   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
12:37

God, I’ve been hoping to hear that since he gave that speech on the floor about voting rights. You guys remember that, right? It was a thing of beauty--I swear I even saw Republicans with tears in their eyes!

Also I just asked CJ if she heard anything and she looked like Christmas had come early and then told me to shut up about it, so I’d say that’s a good sign.   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,   [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
12:40

he’s smart and he’s got good hair. I’d vote for him.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
12:49

I don’t know, Leckie… I don’t think I’m comfortable being an individual source, even a blind one, when I’m three or four steps removed from the decision-making processes. I can put you in touch with my guy in Winters’ office; if you can get the names of the other senators he’s talked to, you can hear what their staff has heard and call it “rumors on the Hill” maybe? Don’t you have to have two separate sources before you can use a blind quote, anyway? Or is it different if it’s not a direct quote?

I just think citing “a high-level congressional aide” (and thanks for that, by the way) would be misleading. People would probably assume it was one of Haldane’s staff, and depending on how it goes, that might be a fireable leak.   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
1:08

Listen… I don’t want to make any promises, but one of my friends from Mobile actually joined Haldane’s staff a few months ago. (He was in the Marines, then moved to MA for college and actually met him in person at some veterans’ events. He just graduated and moved down here.)

I don’t know if he’s in a position to comment, but I can vouch for you if you want to talk to him. Here’s his contact info:

Eugene Sledge  
e_sledge@haldane-senate.gov  
(413) 734-8551

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
1:12

hey so we were making fun of Runner earlier for being super-professional with his email, but how come we never make fun of Sid for putting his rank in his email signature?

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
1:14

Hey now, that’s not my fault. The Surgeon General likes to be formal. Besides, I worked hard for that rank and it makes my mom happy :)

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com  
](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
1:26

I think it’s cute, Petty Officer Second Class Sid. Bet your mom would be happier if you went back to real med school and became Petty Officer Second Class Sid, MD.   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:stella_karamanlis@embassy.gov.au) stella_karamanlis@embassy.gov.au  
Subject: Parents visiting  
1:47

Robert dearest,

Hello! How are things? Writing going okay? Government running smoothly?

You’re a clever boy, so I assume you read the subject line of this email and figured out the rest. Mum and Dad are coming to D.C. next month for my birthday. It’ll be their first visit and I really want to pack in as much as possible. Is there ANY chance at all you could talk to somebody and make sure we get on the list for a White House visit? I know, I know, I’m cutting it a little close, but I’ve been trying to get them to tell me what they’d like to do for weeks and they’ve only just told me they’d like to see the White House.

I can make it worth your while. My mom will be making pavlova for my birthday dinner and you’ll be invited, my father will probably be bringing ouzo, and if for some reason you ever want to write an article about kangaroos, I’m pretty sure I could pull some strings and make that happen.

All my love,  
Stella

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:concannon_d@washpost.com) concannon_d@washpost.com  
Subject: Favor?  
2:02

Sure, I’ll ask her. But you know there’s like a 50-50 chance she’s going to tell us both to stuff it, right?

\- Danny

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:wright_e@washpost.com) wright_e@washpost.com  
Subject: Re: cabinet meeting draft & welfare draft  
2:42

Hi Bob,

Looks good! Also do me a favor and send your notes on the welfare issue to Anna; she wants to do a deep dive on it.

Best,  
Evan

Evan Wright  
_ Politics Editor  
_ __ Washington Post   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
3:15

guys, I’m hurt. my boss thinks I could never run for office. zero confidence in my ability to win an election. now I’m sad.   
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
3:22

That’s… rough, man. But I would have thought you would come to that conclusion on your own? You like dogs and booze and blankets and like nothing else. If you had to debate somebody in public I’m sure you’d give up halfway through and just tell them to fuck off.  
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
3:31

no, that’s what Leckie would do.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
3:36

True

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:ccregg@whitehouse.gov) ccregg@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: oh, you  
4:02

Have Stella send me her parents’ details and I’ll get them on the list, barring any dramatic reveals on the background check. I will also drop in for five minutes of chit-chat, but that’s because I briefly met Stella at that state dinner a few months ago and she’s a nice girl, so don’t you and Danny get full of yourself.

Incidentally, I need you to put out something about Haskill and Roberts holding up the welfare vote. I know you’ve probably got your copy in already, but call me and I can give you some quotes. Carol’s got them if I’m not in. We’d prefer a little misdirection about the source, but don’t just drop them in, okay? You’re not the reporter I go to for a light touch.

Also you owe me one held story, but we’ll talk about that when the time comes.

CJ

P.S. I tried to tell you this in person but you weren’t in your cube and I don’t have time to chase you around the White House. You have too many friends.

\--  
Press Secretary  
White House Office of Communications

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:stella_karamanlis@embassy.gov.au) stella_karamanlis@embassy.gov.au    
Subject: Re: Parents visiting  
4:18

YOU’RE THE BEST!!!

And don’t worry, I told my parents we’re really not dating anymore and I’m pretty sure they believed me. But if we could both get girlfriends by the time they get here, that’d go a long way towards convincing Mum. I’m working hard on my end; Bill says you still haven’t asked out that Vera girl yet? I say get on it or give me her number ;)

Xoxo,  
Stella

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
4:30

I could probably run for office. What do you think. President Juergens, got a nice ring to it?

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
4:37

Not if Haldane’s in the race. Otherwise yeah, sure, out of all us I think you’d have the best shot.

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General  
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com  
](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
4:42

let’s not kid ourselves, Sid is the only one of us who can ever win ANYTHING. I mean come on, look at that face. who wouldn’t vote for that face?

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:e_sledge@haldane-senate.gov) e_sledge@haldane-senate.gov  
Subject: re: Following up  
4:43

Hi Bob,

Thanks for the email. I wanted to get a chance to talk to some of my supervisors before getting back to you. Now, Sid gave me his word you wouldn’t print anything I wanted to be off the record, so I’m going to be candid, and I appreciate your discretion.

The senator’s been having some conversations. Everyone in the office has figured out what they’re about, because he’s asked some of us for our opinion, too, but it’s been framed as a hypothetical and we’re not 100% sure it’ll happen. As far as we can tell, he’s still in the “do I, as a person, want to run?” stage, not even the “CAN I run?” stage. There’s a chance you’ll hear in the next few weeks that fundraising in starting to pull in more than usual, but even that is more because the lower-level staff is getting excited and taking initiative, not because we’re getting directives from above.

Anyway, I talked to Eddie Jones and he says we’re not ready to put out a statement or even a leak yet--not one that mentions the “p” word, at least. But I’ve been cleared to tell you my opinion, which is that the senator cares very deeply about this country and is committed to doing right by it, and as a result he’s thinking of angling for a greater leadership role in the party. Without commenting on what that would look like, I can say it’s something he has his staff’s full support in. You can work in the fundraising part, too, if you like, but the rest is off-limits. (And please don’t try to make him sound indecisive or anything; on a personal level, he’s a really great guy, and honestly I think this country would be in better shape if more legislators deliberated the way he does.) Eddie says “a mid-level staffer in the senator’s office” or something similar is okay, and you can tell your editors he’ll back it up, if they ask.

By the way, I’ve been following your work for a while now. I think some of the things you say about Congress is a bit cynical--but then again, you’ve been in DC for longer than I have, so maybe I’ll come around. Good talking to you, and I’m sure our paths will cross again, through Sid if nothing else.

Regards,

Eugene  
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
4:54

Aw, shucks. I started this morning as a Petty Officer, and in the course of one day you guys are angling for me to be Dr. Mr. President. I’m flattered.

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:keller_v@washpost.com) keller_v@washpost.com  
Subject: Re: Question?  
5:18

Sure! I’m still a bit jet-lagged, so maybe tomorrow would be better than tonight? I’m free at the same time, if you are. I know pool reporters have a pretty packed schedule, so if that doesn’t work let me know and we’ll figure something out.

Sorry if this is awkward, but just to be clear, is this a “hey friend, welcome back!” drink or did I just get set up on a date by the assistant to the White House Director of Communications? Because that would be a new one for me. I’m game either way.

Vera

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:keller_v@washpost.com) keller_v@washpost.com  
Subject: Re: Question?  
5:20

Awesome! Then it’s a date. :)

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
5:22

WHAT

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
5:22

SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
5:23

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) sphillips@hhs.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
5:25

Congrats, dude! :D

Sid  
\--  
Petty Officer Second Class  
Assistant to the Surgeon General  
Office of the Surgeon General

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
5:25

WHAT

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov ](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
5:26

ur welcome

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:jlyman@whitehouse.gov) jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Vera???  
5:29

I just heard from Donna that you ACTUALLY asked out Vera Keller? Yeah right. Is Donna lying or are you lying?

__Josh Lyman  
Deputy Chief of Staff  
Office of the President  
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com  
](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) From:  [](mailto:jlyman@whitehouse.gov) jlyman@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: Re: Question?  
5:35

Well. I stand corrected. Mazel fucking tov to you, man.

P.S. I am not interested in Donna! And even if I were, it would be totally inappropriate because she’s my assistant, and that’s not relevant because I’m not interested in dating her. So shut up.

_J_ o _sh Lyman_  
 _Deputy Chief of Staff_  
 _Office of the President_  
  


To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ljuergens@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
6:08

Unless something REALLY exciting happens in the next hour or two, CJ’s planning on giving her last briefing in about twenty minutes. Leckie, I WILL be finding you and we WILL be going for a drink. Thinking of heading up to U Street somewhere? The rest of you in?

Except you, Gibson, you’ve been ignoring us all day so no alcohol for you.

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ wilsmith@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) runner585@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
6:13

Umm… is Gibson even on this thread?

 

To:  [ leckie_r@washpost.com ](mailto:leckie_r@washpost.com) ,  [ runner585@gmail.com ](mailto:runner585@gmail.com) ,  [ ljuergens@whitehouse.gov ](mailto:ljuergens@whitehouse.gov) ,  [ sphillips@hhs.gov  
](mailto:sphillips@hhs.gov) From:  [](mailto:wilsmith@whitehouse.gov) wilsmith@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Re: FWD: lunch  
6:16

oh... shit. my bad, guys.


End file.
